


The Devil Goes To New York

by katychan666



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humour, I hope it's okay, M/M, i tried something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Lucifer and Maze are in New York one day and when Lucifer hears that his favourite nephew owns a nightclub there, he just needs to see it with his own two eyes, him and Maze meeting the rest of the gang that evening and Lucifer is quite… intrigued when he sees Alec Lightwood.Shadowhunters and Lucifer crossover.





	The Devil Goes To New York

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't have done it wouldn't your help, Katya! So thank you so much <3

Alec was happily sitting in the Pandemonium’s sitting area as he was waiting for Magnus to return back with their drinks. It was a lovely Sunday evening and it was a perfect day for a night’s out, so he, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Jace decided to go out. Clary was busy with some other things, so Alec was pleased with himself. It would better if the vampire stayed home as well, but not all could be perfect, thought Alec and he smiled to himself as he waited for Magnus to return back, the warlock turning around as he waited for the drinks, sending him a little wink across the place and Alec chuckled, then looked down and leaned back in his seat. It definitely was a good evening to be out.

Suddenly, Alec’s peace was disturbed when someone sat next to him and the hunter’s eyes went huge as he looked to his left and saw a very, very handsome man sitting next to him. He cleared his throat and then pressed his lips together. What did he want? He was probably just there by mistake and Alec’s frown deepened when the man came a bit closer to him.

“Well, hello there,” said the handsome stranger with a silky voice and Alec looked around, just to see if the other was indeed talking to him. “Why look around, I’m talking to you, of course,” said the man and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. Yes, Magnus was number one, this man couldn’t even compare to Magnus, but there was just something about him… maybe it was the way his eyes were sparkling under the dim lights of the club, or maybe it was the British accent. Alec couldn’t really put a finger on what really attracted him to him.

“Oh, um, hi?” asked Alec and made a short pause. “Why are you talking with me?”

“Oh, a straightforward one, are you? I like that, especially after the Detective…” started the other, but then his voice trailed off. “You’re a Nephilim,” he stated and Alec cocked his head to the side, eyes widening when the other tracked one of his runes with his finger. “I’ve never been with an angel blooded creature before. I suppose Dad wouldn’t be too happy if I played with one of you, but there’s just something about-”

“I have a boyfriend, not interested,” said Alec quickly, question marks in his eyes, because he didn’t get what the hell the other was talking about.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” he said. “He could join us. So, interested?” asked the other and showed his perfect smile to Alec, who quickly shook his head, because no way. Nope. Threesomes weren’t his thing!

“Nope,” said Alec and pulled back, the other giving him a sulky expression and Alec frowned.

“How about if I buy you a drink?” tried the stranger again.

“My boyfriend just went to fetch some… oh and there he is right now,” said Alec, pointing to Magnus, who was returning back with two glasses of drinks and Alec couldn’t be happier. Maybe then the annoying guy would take a hint and leave! “Magnus, you’re back… Thank God. Meet Magnus my-”

“Why do you people keep mentioning my father?” snapped the man and rolled his eyes, groaning and then emptied his glass of drink, his eyes widening when he looked at Magnus, who looked as shocked, if not even more, when he saw the man chatting up to Alec.

“Lucifer?!” snapped Magnus and almost dropped the drinks. “What are you doing in New York? Did my father…”

“Magnus Bane!” said Lucifer happily and Alec’s eyes just grew huge, to the point of almost falling out of his eye sockets. Lucifer, as in the devil? The devil was trying to flirt with him before? For a devil, he was quite handsome, one could say, hot as hell? So if Asmodeus was Magnus’ father and Lucifer’s brother, which meant… “It’s been so long, nephew,” said Lucifer and Alec just kept his mouth shut and Lucifer then started laughing. “Oh, Asmodeus isn’t causing any problems, he’s well behaved, at least in this century,” said Lucifer with amusement and Magnus slowly sat down. “I was just in town and wanted to see how my favourite nephew is doing.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“Oh, taking a break from hell,” said Lucifer. “It’s so boring and dull down there. Punishing mortals isn’t as fun anymore, so I decided to take a little break. Dad doesn’t appreciate it as much, do you?” asked Lucifer and looked up, Alec frowning, but then it finally made sense. He was talking to God? Man, was all of this so weird. “So I’m currently in Los Angeles, solving crimes. When I heard that a certain Magnus Bane owns a nightclub here in New York I just had to come and see it with my own two eyes and-”

“Wait, what? Solving crimes?” asked Magnus.

“Yes, I’m working with Los Angeles’ police department. I’m a consulting detective and-” started explaining Lucifer, looking far too proud of himself and that was when Alec burst into loud laughter. “I beg you a pardon?” asked Lucifer and looked at Alec, Magnus as confused.

“So, you… the devil, The actual Devil, are taking a vacation from hell… in Los Angeles and you’re now solving crimes and helping Mundanes?” asked Alec and then started laughing again. “Magnus, your family is hilarious,” he then added, Magnus’ worries that Alec would be too freaked out fading, but then again, Alec knew that his father was Asmodeus, so he knew he didn’t have much to worry about it.

“You have no ideas,” said Magnus with amusement. “Family reunions are always… quite something.”

“Well, if you must know, I am pretty useful Detective,” said Lucifer, offended and Alec almost started laughing again. He was acting like an overgrown child and in some ways, he did remind him of Magnus. Just like Magnus, he seemed to be a fan of compliments and could quite easily get offended if something wasn’t up to his liking. “My powers help me to always get the truth out of the humans. It’s fun, actually.”

“I bet,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps I should try if they work on you, Little Angel,” said Lucifer and Alec wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

“Lucifer, stop it,” growled Magnus, not too fan of where things were going. He didn’t want to, but he felt a bit jealous and he huffed under his breath when he saw Lucifer trying to make a move on Alec. Magnus knew about Lucifer’s reputation and it made his skin crawl when Lucifer lightly placed his hand on top of Alec’s and went closer.

“Tell me, Nephilim, what do you wish for?” asked Lucifer and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then felt a strange force pulling him in when he looked into Lucifer’s eyes. “Tell me, what you desire?” he asked and Alec felt the sudden urge to tell exactly what was on his mind.

“Magnus,” blurted out Alec.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah,” whispered Alec and let out a little shaky breath. “I want to push him now, strip him off of his clothes and the lift his legs up far up in the air and take him completely. Fill him up to the brim, so that he could only think of me,” blurted out Alec and his eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud?! His cheeks were burning hot with embarrassment and he looked at Magnus, who winked at him, while Lucifer looked quite impressed.

“For an angel blooded creature your mind is pretty filthy, I like it,” said Lucifer. “What else to you desire for, little one? If you have any hidden fantasies, dear old Lucifer could make them come true,” said Lucifer and Magnus felt annoyance creeping in again.

“I want to marry Magnus and spend the rest of my life with him,” blurted out Alec and Lucifer rolled his eyes. Boring, he thought. He wanted to hear something more interesting than just marriage. “I want to marry Magnus in Idris, we’d have a beautiful Shadowhunter wedding and then we would adopt bunch of children and live happily ever after,” said Alec and his eyes widened when he snapped out of his trance, Magnus looking quite touched next to him.

“You want to have children with me?” asked Magnus with a small voice and Alec gave him a shy smile.

“Of course,” said Alec and Lucifer groaned.

“Boring,” announced the devil and scooted closer to Alec again. “What else do you desire for, come on, little one. You can tell Lucifer everything, I can make even the filthiest of your desires come true,” purred Lucifer and touched Alec’s arm, Magnus quickly yanking it away, but Lucifer didn’t allow himself to get lost off track.

“I want to be punished,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip.

“Oh, punishment is what you crave for, is it?” asked Lucifer and licked across his lower lip. “You’re in luck, I’m a master of punishment, so I could-”

“What, you? No, you’re too old and you sound too British. I want Magnus to punish me, not you,” blurted out Alec and Lucifer’s eyes widened when Alec said that as he was still under control of his powers, so it was indeed the truth. Lucifer sulked again, while Magnus wore a victorious smile proudly.

“Well, there you go, I win again, dear uncle,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him closer, holding him away from Lucifer and the hunter started cracking up.

“There’s no competition, Magnus,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Of course I’d always pick you.”

“Of course it’s a competition. Everything’s a competition. You might have won over that little mortal, but,” said Lucifer and started looking around the club. “At least Lux is better than your club. Pandemonium, you call it?” scoffed Lucifer.

“Lux?”

“My nightclub.”

“Oh, the devil owns a nightclub, sure, all makes sense,” said Alec and shook his head.

“You should come by some time, without Magnus,” said Lucifer, who seemed to recover from the previous blow into his confidence.

“I would appreciate it if you stopped hitting on my boyfriend, uncle,” hissed Magnus and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine. I forgot how touchy you get about the mortal ones,” said Lucifer and then looked around the club, looking for someone. “Where did she go?”

“She?”

“Mazikeen,” said Lucifer, looking around and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Maze speaking to another angel blooded creature, female, and pretty good looking as well. He glanced back at Alec and then back at the girl, Lucifer quite quickly realising that the two were probably related. All angel blooded creature looked the same to him, to be honest, so maybe he was mistaken. Probably not.

“Oh, um,” stammered Isabelle when she was suddenly approached by a good looking woman. Usually, she wasn’t into women at all, but there just something about this one that just screamed sex. As she came closer, she wrapped her fingers around one of her hair strands and bit into his lower lip, previously asking her if she was interested for some fun. “I’m flattered, but I’m, um, straight and-”

“Not when I’m done with you,” purred Maze and stepped closer to her. “You’re hot, come on, loosen up, we could have so much fun. And-”

“I have a boyfriend!” squeaked Isabelle and pointed to Simon, who was ordering them drinks. “See, that’s him right there.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Excuse me?”

“He can join us. Or just watch us,” said Maze. “Or, I can watch you two,” she said and shrugged. “I don’t mind. Do you?”

“Oh, I-I…” stammered Isabelle and only then saw that her necklace, which was detecting the demons, was lightened up and her eyes widened. She looked around and frowned. She saw no demons. “I’m afraid I must go, there’s a demon on the loose and-”

“Oh that’s just me,” announced Maze. “And your little thing around your neck is probably detecting Lucifer as well. But enough about me, why don’t you tell me your name instead and-” started Maze, but was interrupted once again by Isabelle.

“You’re a demon?”

“Yes, but I go by the name Mazikeen, it’s the name you’ll be screaming out tonight.”

“You’re awfully confident, aren’t you?” asked Isabelle and swallowed thickly, trying her best to come up with something to get Maze off her back. Of course she thought that the demon was attractive, but Simon was more important. Simon looked at her and gave her a little smile, then looked away.

“Oh your boyfriend is quite cute, I wouldn’t mind doing both of you at all,” said Maze, licking her lips again and Isabelle jumped when she found herself pinned against the wall. She panicked, but then saw her saviour in the distance.

Raj.

Oh, poor dear Raj needed to get laid and spending some time with Maze would change a grumpy Shadowhunter into a much more happier one. Who knew!

“Since-since I’m taken,” said Isabelle and quickly slipped away, went to Raj, grabbed his wrist and before he could open his big stupid mouth, he was already standing in front of Maze, who was now looking him up and down, eyes narrowing and she then looked at Isabelle.

“Will he be joining us too?” asked Maze, intrigued. “A foursome, not bad for an angel blooded creature. I thought you’d be more prudish, but-”

“No, no… listen,” said Isabelle and dragged Maze to the side, Raj looking at them all confused but one glance at Maze made him stay there like a good puppy and he wondered what the hell did Isabelle have up her sleeve. “I’d be honoured… but my boyfriend… it’s a no. However,” said Isabelle and Maze gave her an annoyed look, rolling her eyes. “My friend up there,” said Isabelle and pointed to Raj. “He is very, very uptight,” she said and Maze glanced at the other Shadowhunter, grinning.

“Oh, not after I’m done with him,” said Maze. Isabelle was about to tell her that he was kind of an ass, but Maze didn’t need more detail. Isabelle just wanted Maze to flirt a bit with him, but dear Raj was getting more than he first bargained.

Asshole or not, he was hot and she already charged and was ready to attack. “Hello there, I’m Maze,” said the hot demon and extended her hand out to Raj, who was drooling at the spot and took it, kissing the back of her palm.

“I’m… um…” stammered the hunter. “…Raj?” he said when he finally remembered his own name and he couldn’t stop staring at Maze and the other smiled victorious when she saw how big of an impact she had on the other.

“So, Raj,” said Maze. “What is a big, bad Shadowhunter like you doing in here?” asked Maze and leaned against him, Raj just standing there like a useless piece of wood and he then let out an awkward giggle. Maze groaned, maybe he was hot, but he was pretty useless. Maybe she should have listened to the one before when she was trying to warn her that-

Luckily Raj got shit together after that and Maze rocked his world later on.

When Isabelle finally got away from Maze, she returned to Simon and just dragged him out of there, telling him everything. Raj, on the other hand, got pretty lucky that day. Legend says it that he was a completely changed man after that experience, waltzing into the Institute the next day, telling everyone how pretty the world was.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but then smiled when he saw Maze leaving the club with someone else and he then looked at Magnus and Alec, who were now busy with talking and laughing, Lucifer offended that the other two were so obviously ignoring him. He was the devil, The Punisher of hell, the most…

“Why is he pouting?” asked Alec.

“Because we’re ignoring him,” said Magnus. “He likes to be in the center of attention and if he isn’t he turns into a whiny five year old,” commented Magnus and Alec wanted to point out that he was kind of being unfair, since he also liked being in centre of attention, but Alec decided to keep his mouth shut. It was kind of hilarious how alike Magnus and Lucifer were.

“Oh do shut up,” said Lucifer and said something under his breath.

“Alec, have you seen Izzy?” asked a voice and Alec turned around, seeing that Jace was talking to him.

“Oh, um, I think she left with Simon,” said Alec.

“Oh, great. She ditched me too,” said Jace, miserable that Clary wasn’t with him. “What am I supposed to do now?” whined Jace.

“Well, you can join us,” said Magnus.

“No offense, but I’d rather not, you’ll end up ignoring me either way,” said Jace speaking from experience. He then glanced at the stranger sitting next to them and he narrowed his eyes when he saw that he was staring at him in a rather judgemental way. “Who are you?” asked Jace in his cocky manner.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” said Lucifer in a proud manner and raised head.

“Funny,” started Jace and started making fun of him. “Lucifer like the devil… man… you’re delusional,” started and Alec’s eyes widened, shaking his head and telling Jace to shut the fuck up.

“Jace, he is the devil,” whispered Alec and Jace’s face went blank and he stared at Lucifer.

“W-what?”

“Yes, it would appear I’m the actual devil, funny… isn’t it?” asked Lucifer. “Oh, we’re not brave anymore as we were before,” said Lucifer and leaned closer to Jace. “You remind me of someone,” he then said, amused. He reminded him of Dan. Detective Douche. “You’re just like the Douche,” announced Lucifer.

“What did you call me?”

“Douche. Annoying, overconfident, cocky, but deep down a coward,” said Lucifer and grinned. “Tell me, Duche Junior… what do you wish for? What is your desire?” he asked, mainly for his own entertainment because he was getting bored.

“I wish… I was more well endowed,” blurted Jace and then his eyes went huge when he realised he had said that out loud. Everyone at the table, including Lucifer, started laughing like crazy and Jace flushed with anger.

“Just like Dan,” said Lucifer and Jace angrily stomped away.

“Oh my God,” started Alec, laughing and Lucifer narrowed his eyes when the idiot mentioned his father again, but didn’t make a comment about it. “Oh, man, I love you, I’ve never seen Jace so mad,” he then added and Lucifer smiled proudly.

“See, he loves me,” said Lucifer to Magnus, who was unamused, but he had to hand it to Lucifer. That was funny.

“You must visit more often,” said Alec. “Oh, Magnus, I want to meet the rest of your family,” he then added, still laughing. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my mom,” said Alec then and Lucifer was basically glowing at that. Compliments was a way to win him over.

“Alexander, it wouldn’t be very wise if Maryse-”

“It’s settled,” said Lucifer and shook Alec’s hand. “We totally should hang out more now that we’re family. Right, nephew?” asked Lucifer and Magnus groaned, but softened up when Alec wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, kissing his annoyance away.

Fine, maybe having Lucifer around would be fun, was what Magnus confessed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
